Electrical systems in residential, commercial, and industrial applications often include electrical equipment having at least one heat-generating component, e.g., an electrical generator or an electrical transformer. Often, for various reasons, the electrical equipment is located within an electrical enclosure, which serves numerous functions. For example, the electrical enclosure can reduce the likelihood of contact with high-voltage wiring (e.g., reduces risk of electrocution), can improve electrical performance in challenging (e.g., dirty or dusty) environments by reducing contact between contaminants and the electrical equipment, can protect the electrical equipment from physical damage, etc.
To adequately perform its functions, it is generally desired for the electrical enclosure to be a ventless (or non-vented) enclosure, e.g., an enclosure that does not have any vents or openings. The presence of vents can create many problems, such as increasing the risk of electrocution and decreasing electrical performance, e.g., by allowing ingress of liquids, humidity, dust, dirt, corrosives, etc. In fact, ventless enclosures are often required by environmental and/or governmental regulations in many electrical applications.
One problem associated with ventless enclosures is that heat can build-up inside the enclosure without having an efficient heat path for transfer outside the enclosure. The inherent lack of physical openings in the ventless enclosure effectively traps the generated heat inside the enclosure. The heat build-up can have adverse consequences for the electrical equipment located inside the ventless enclosure (e.g., can cause malfunctions, increase risk of fire hazards, etc.).
What is needed, therefore, is a ventless enclosure for an electrical system that addresses the above-stated and other problems.